Pokémon (East and West Cybersland)
The Pokémon franchise first reached the Cyberslands in the fourth quarter of 1998 with the release of Pokémon Red and Blue Versions and the airing of the anime. 1998-present All Pokémon games that have been released in the United States have also been released in the Cyberslands. New games are always released on the same day that they are released in the United States. Pokémon games sold in the Cyberslands are direct imports of the American versions. Some Cyberslandian materials, such as game packaging/manuals and the official Cyberslandian site for Pokémon Black and White Versions, use Cyberslandian spellings in addition to the metric system for Pokémon height and weight stats. Cyberslandian copies of Pokémon games come with either English-only packaging or bilingual (English/Polish) packaging and manuals, with the Polish text primarily using English names, despite the existence of Polish-language copies for the Polish-speaking cities in the Cyberslands. A few games have trilingual packaging, with Russian as a third language for Europe. Since 2000, Event Pokémon are Pokémon that are distributed at promotional events, such as movie premieres, expositions, festivals, places like PokéPark, real-life Pokémon Center stores, Toy stores, and sometimes found in bonus disks or specially transferred from another game. The English dub of the Pokémon anime has aired in the Cyberslands on Cartoon Network since November 2, 1998 when Pokémon - I Choose You! debuted in the Cyberslands. In addition to airing the anime series, Cartoon Network also airs new Pokémon movies during the weekends. Pokémon is very well received by Cartoon Network's viewers. Pokémon is Cartoon Network's longest running television show and Cartoon Network has aired the anime longer than any other English television network. Cartoon Network has also held a number of contests related to the Pokémon franchise (especially the main series games), with the most recent promotion related to Pokémon X and Y Versions and its Cyberslandian tour. Cartoon Network is owned by Turner Broadcasting, which is a division of TimeWarner. Currently, Cartoon Network airs Pokémon the Series: XY every Saturday at 12:00 PM. Reruns of older episodes (produced and dubbed from the 1990s until the present day) are shown Monday through Fridays and on Sundays, at 8:00 AM and at 3:30 PM. DAY AND TIME Mondays - 8:00 AM and 3:30 PM Tuesdays - 8:00 AM and 3:30 PM Wednesdays - 8:00 AM and 3:30 PM Thursdays - 8:00 AM and 3:30 PM Fridays - 8:00 AM and 3:30 PM Saturdays - 12:00 PM Sundays - 8:00 AM and 3:30 PM While some episodes such as The Tower of Terror, Tentacool & Tentacruel, and Holiday Hi-Jynx were aired and later banned in the United States, they had not been banned from Cartoon Network's schedule. However, Cartoon Network has not aired any episodes which were also never aired in the United States, such as The Legend of Dratini and The Ice Cave. When the new episodes switched to a 16:9 widescreen format beginning from DP121 onward, Cartoon Network's 4:3 channel has letterboxed the episodes to maintain the 16:9 aspect ratio of the image. Shortly, with the introduction of Cartoon Network's HD feed on October 10, 2009, Cyberslandian viewers are now able to watch 16:9 episodes of Pokémon without it ever being letterboxed. In some areas of the Cyberslands, The WB (now The CW) is available on cable. With this, Cyberslandians were able to watch the newest English-dubbed episodes on Kids' WB! before they aired on Cartoon Network. Since the US version of Cartoon Network became the USA's provider of the Pokémon anime in 2006, Cyberslandians have to wait until the dubbed episodes air on the Cyberslandian version of Cartoon Network to watch them due to the fact that the American version of Cartoon Network is only available in the United States. There has been rare occasions however in which the Cyberslandian version of Cartoon Network has aired content on the same day as the US, such as the airing of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. When the anime debuted on Cartoon Network, it aired on weekdays at 4:00 PM. On March 6, 2000, Cartoon Network had finally begun to air episodes of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Cartoon Network also began airing Johto Journeys episodes on December 4, 2000, Johto League Champions episodes on December 3, 2001, Master Quest episodes on November 25, 2002, Advanced episodes on December 1, 2003, Advanced Challenge episodes on December 7, 2004, Advanced Battle episodes on December 6, 2005, and Battle Frontier episodes on September 10, 2006. Cartoon Network began airing new Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl episodes on Saturdays in May 2007. A 3:30 PM weekday timeslot starting with Following A Maiden's Voyage was added on April 7, 2008. Eventually, these 3:30 PM episodes surpassed the timeline of the Saturday episodes, starting with Buizel Your Way Out Of This!. Thus, East and West Cybersland started getting five new episodes per week. The first season of the Diamond & Pearl series had finished its chronological airing on Tuesday, June 17, meaning that Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension started on Cartoon Network on the next Wednesday. Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension aired on Fridays at 8:00 AM starting November 7, 2008. On Monday, March 2, 2009, Cartoon Network began to air Battle Dimension regularly and only aired Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl episodes on Saturdays. On Wednesday, June 3, 2009, Cartoon Network aired the last episode of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension. On Saturday, October 10, 2009, Cartoon Network began airing episodes of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles. On the same day, they aired Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness at 12:00 PM, and also Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness at 12:30 PM (just one day after the US airing). On November 20, 2009, Cartoon Network stopped airing episodes of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension and began to air only Galactic Battles. On November 28, 2009, Cartoon Network aired the Cyberslandian premiere of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Beginning in late December 2009 until March 2010, Cartoon Network reverted to airing Pokémon: Advanced Battle episodes on weekdays. Only one new episode of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles aired on Saturday at 12:00 PM. Cartoon Network later on switched back to airing episodes of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles seven days a week. With the airing of Gotta Get a Gible! On Tuesday, May 18, 2010, Cartoon Network closed the gap between the US air date and the Cyberslandian air date down to just three days, which is rare to happen on Cartoon Network. Then, Cartoon Network aired from Get Your Rotom Running! on Wednesday, May 18, 2010. On Saturday, November 6, 2010, Cartoon Network started to air episodes of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors on their Saturday time slots starting from Regaining the Home Advantage! while still airing episodes of Galactic Battles on weekdays. Cartoon Network had finished the Galactic Battles weekday run on Tuesday, November 16, 2010 and on Wednesday they started to air a run of Pokémon: Battle Frontier starting from Fear Factor Phony. After this run had concluded, Cartoon Network had gone back to episodes of Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles. Cartoon Network started Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors on their weekday time slot on March 7, 2011. On Saturday, March 12, 2011, Cartoon Network surprisingly aired Zoroark: Master of Illusions without prior advertisements or TV listings, making most fans miss out on the movie airing. Pokémon: Black & White aired on weekdays starting on Friday August 5, 2011. Cartoon Network aired Black—Victini and Reshiram on January 14, 2012. on April 7, 2012, Cartoon Network began to air episodes of Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies on their Saturday timeslot. Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies replaced Pokémon: Black & White weekday run on August 13, 2012. Cartoon Network aired Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice on December 8, 2012. This was the first time since Pokémon movie theatrical releases in which the Cyberslands has had the same premiere date as the US. On March 23, 2013, Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova had replaced the Saturday timeslot. On December 7, 2013, Cartoon Network had aired Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon the Series: XY first premiered on Saturday, December 7, 2013 on Cartoon Network with the airings of Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Lumiose City Pursuit!. These initial airings of the seventeenth season did not replace Saturday airings of Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unov''a, but were simply aired as a sneak peek. Continual airings of ''Pokémon the Series: XY began on February 15, 2014, though the sneak preview versions of XY001 and XY002 were aired instead of the regular versions. Category:TV Shows Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon